


On the Nature of Evil

by The_Shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shadow/pseuds/The_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex-deprived, Pansy Parkinson hatches a plan to punish her boyfriend Harry Potter for neglecting her. Will all go as planned or will her lover have plans of his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Nature of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All characters have reached the age of consent in their setting.

Were all Slytherins, as it is so said, really wholly and irredeemably evil? Curling up in her bed, Pansy Parkinson was forced to admit that, at least on some level, it was true.

There were many levels of evil, of course. There were the sick and twisted maniacs like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There were his bigoted and cowardly followers like Draco, her ex-boyfriend. And much further down the scale was Pansy herself, who was a very naughty girl who deserved to be punished.

And by Circe, was she punished.

It all started that morning when she woke up with a desperate need for a shag. She and her boyfriend, Harry Potter, usually tried to meet up a couple of times a week, but with the Quidditch season reaching its peak and midterms on their way, their schedules were full. They hadn't been alone for two weeks.

But that was going to change, she decided. She was going to have him if she had to jump him in the Great Hall in front of everyone. She didn't think it would come to that, though; she had ways of making him come to her.

The year before, their sixth year, they called a temporary truce and agreed to work together to stop her then-boyfriend's plan to get Death Eaters into the school. Since they couldn't afford to be seen together or risk raising Draco's suspicion, they chanced using one of the Weasley twins' unfinished products: a tattoo that would temporarily link their minds together, allowing them to share thoughts.

While the link itself had worked perfectly, the temporary part had not. Now, nearly a year later and despite the twins' best efforts, they were stuck like this. But there were worse fates.

Pansy had grown close to Harry over the past year. He had trusted her when she came to him for help, and he had been there for her when she and Draco fell apart when he chose to serve Lord Voldemort. And once they had stopped both Draco and the Dark Lord, they were able to focus on their friendship and later their relationship.

At first, they couldn't do anything beyond talking through the links, but there had been times when Harry was able to find her by seeing through her eyes. While she couldn't see through his eyes, after some practice, they learned to let him see through hers at either's will.

They hadn't experimented much with that, but true to Slytherin form, she had several ideas for using that skill, including one that she was going to use presently.

She got out of bed and, after retrieving her wand from her bedside table, walked down the stairs from her dormitory to the girls' showers. Each one was in its own stall, giving the girls some privacy, though Pansy probably would have gone through with her plan anyway. It was too early for most of the girls to be up and she was confident in her ability to bare-face an answer.

With a flick of her wand, she turned one side of her shower into a full size mirror. Then, after a quick glance to make sure no one was around, she slipped out of her nightie and into the shower.

Pansy eyed herself in the mirror appraisingly. All things considered, she was happy with her body. Her skin, almost unnaturally pale (she preferred to call it “alabaster” when asked), gave her an ethereal appearance that, in the right light, drove lovers her crazy.

And practically every inch of it had a hot and happy memory to go with it.

Her hair, a neat bob, was a relic of her youth. She had toyed with the idea of changing her hair style, but had always decided against it for two reasons. First, it perfectly framed her face. She thought the look still worked for her. Second, it made it easier for Harry to sneak up behind her, wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. She loved it when he did that, and, whenever she could, rewarded him by tearing his clothes off and riding him like his Firebolt.

Her tits, though they could stand to be a bit bigger, were nice and round and perky, capped with dark pink nipples that were just begging to be bitten and sucked.

Her hips were in nice proportion to her bust, with her thighs meeting at a small, perfectly trimmed triangle of hair. Draco had preferred her to be completely shaved, but Harry said he that liked her with a bit of hair. That made her look less like a girl and more like a woman. Pansy herself had no opinion either way and was happy to please her lover.

She turned around and looked over her shoulder to examine her ass. It was easily her body's best feature and a favorite of her various lovers; it never seemed to take them long before their hands started wandering back and south.

She smiled to herself at a favorite memory. The previous year, when she was just beginning to act on her attraction to Harry, they had found themselves hiding from Filch in a broom closet. Pansy put her arms around his neck and all but dared him to try anything. To her delight, he soon slid his hands up her skirt and latched onto her derriere. Circumstances were such that she’d had to make him move his hands, and he hadn't explored further, so she didn't think he knew how wet it had made her. But that had been the night she decided well that's it, I have to bed him.

Yes, overall she was quite pleased with her looks. If you could get her to be objective, she would have to admit there were prettier girls than her. But you could never get her to think there was any girl sexier than her, the difference being presentation, and it was about time she got hers started.

She turned the shower on, letting the cleaning potion-enhanced water wash over her. Then she stared straight into her mirror, willing her mind to touch Harry's as she lathered up.

At first, she felt nothing. Then she started feeling his emotions- something she had been good at from the moment they connected their minds. He was a mixture of daze and lust. But what he wasn't was surprised. She smirked. Did he think he was dreaming? Did he often dream about her?

Now that she had his attention, it was time to exploit his link skill. While she could share his mood, he could share her eyes. With effort, hers or his, he could see what she was seeing, and if the lust he was feeling was any indication, he was seeing his naked girlfriend. Winking, she made a show of slowly running her hands up and down her body, taking special care to squeeze her tits and circling her nipples with her thumbs.

Next, she slid one hand down between her legs and two fingers inside her. Never taking her eyes off the mirror, she pulled her fingers in and out of her. Then she leaned back against the wall and slid to the shower floor. Spreading her legs wide, she continued penetrating herself as she moved her other hand down to massage her clit.

Keeping her eyes open for all this was one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but she managed up to the end. As she came closing to cumming she squeezed her eyes tight, and she threw her head back as she climaxed.

She was a little disappointed that Harry didn't get to see her face as she came, but, she reasoned, he had seen plenty of times up close and the view that greeted him when she finally opened her eyes must have been equally exciting. There she was, his witch, sitting in the shower naked and sopping wet in more ways than one, panting and with her chest heaving and her hands still at her pussy.

Winking again, she slid her fingers out of her and licked her juices off of them. Then she blew him a kiss and mouthed, "I want you."

She broke the visual connection and waited. It wasn't long before Harry asked in her mind, "Where?"

"Later," she answered. "When I say so."

It had taken all her will power not to say, "My bed, now!" but this was, after all, as much about punishing him for not making time for her as it was about setting up some excellent sex.

After drying herself with a wave of her wand, she put her nightie back on and headed to the dorm to change.

Her next step was to pick out her clothing for the day. There wasn't much she could do about the school uniform, but she was going to make sure the last bits of clothing he saw as he stripped her were sexy ones. In the end, she went with a pink bra. There was no need for knickers. Aside from one memorable night when Harry had turned hers into a mattress for them, there had never been any point in having them when she was planning on getting some. That, her uniform, and a pair of black heels, and she was ready to turn her wizard's head when she walked down to breakfast.

Once in the Great Hall, she started the next stage of her plan- driving her boyfriend crazy with desire. She started sending Harry memories with her mind. Mostly of her in the shower, but also a few images of past trysts. That night he groped her in the broom closet. The time they snuck out to the forest to shag. The night he took her up on his broom and “took” her. All her hottest memories.

By the end of breakfast, he was horny. By Transfiguration, he was ready to fuck her in the hallway. By Charms, she was surprised he hadn't run to the bathroom to “relieve” himself. She wished he had. Wished he tried and failed, realizing that there was no help for it but her.

She kept it up until their class together, Defense Against the Dark Arts; the last class before lunch. The new professor had the classroom set in a stadium style half circle. Harry and Pansy always sat across from each other. Keeping eye contact helped the link, though they had to leave the British Isles to be completely out of range.

She was barely aware of Professor Humperdinck's lecture on counter hexes. She was too busy torturing him with a memory of her sucking him off in the prefects' bathroom and looking for an opportunity to finish her plan.

It finally came when the professor was demonstrating a complicated spell. All eyes were on her, except Pansy, who summoned Harry's text book just enough for it to fall off his desk. When he bent to pick it up, she spread her legs enough to show him what she wasn't wearing and thought at him, “After class. In our spot.”

She didn't wait for a response; she didn't have to. No force on earth was going to keep him from her.

After class, she rushed off to their favorite meeting spot, leaving Harry to make his excuses with his friends. The previous year they had accidentally come across an old study room in the basement of the library. It had been dusty and Pansy was sure no one, not even Madam Pince, had set foot in it in years.

Still it was a thrilling place to make love. Private enough that there was no real possibility of getting caught, yet public enough that they could fantasize about it.

Since finding the room, they had made numerous changes to it, including softening the floor, adding a hideaway bed and putting up lights. It made a nice alternative to the Room of Requirement, which had surpassed the Astronomy tower as Hogwarts' favorite date spot.

Pansy took off her shoes before entering the room and did her best to calm her excitement and compose herself before Harry showed up. She loosened her tie and unbuttoned a couple of her buttons and perched on the table, waiting.

Then realizing what she'd forgotten, she took out her wand and cast and an anti-pregnancy charm. The thought crossed her mind, and not for the first time, that one day she wouldn't mind having kids with him one day. But that was years off. There was a lot of fun she wanted to have with him first before she wanted take on any parental responsibility.

She could feel her boyfriend's frustration as he approached. She hoped he'd take it out on her in the shagging. If she had one complaint, it was that he wasn't forceful enough. Gentle lovemaking was great and she definitely enjoyed being dominant, but sometimes she wanted him to throw her on the bed and roughly have his way with her. She didn’t always want to be the dominant one.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry burst into the room, frustration and desire etched on his face. Pansy quickly jumped off the table, and ran around to the other side. Harry chased after her, but she dashed around to other side before he could catch her. He ran. She ran.

They stopped on opposite sides of the table and stared each other down. He smirked at her.

“We're not going to play games all day, are we? Lunch only lasts so long.”

“Well, then you better catch me quickly. I've had my fun this morning,” she said. But internally she thought she'd better let him catch her. After all, she wasn't the least bit satisfied, no matter what she said.

This time when he chased her, she slowed down just enough for him to catch up. He caught her and snatched her up in his arms, lifting her in his arms and carrying her over to the table. Pansy shrieked with delighted laughter and kicked playfully as he carried her.

As soon as he set her down, she pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He responded lustfully, groping her ass with one hand while ripping her blouse open with the other. Pansy purred into his mouth. She loved it when he did that.

He leaned her against the table, kissing his way down to her cleavage, making Pansy moan loudly. Then an idea occurred to her. He's put up with my wickedness, she thought, he deserves a reward.

“Wait,” she said, pushing him up off her. “Stop.”

“What's wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “It's just...I've been really mean to you today. I want to make it up to you.”

He grinned and leaned back in.

“Then don't make me stop,” he whispered into her ear, before kissing her neck.

Pansy was lost in a haze a pleasure and was about to shag him right there. Then she got a hold of herself.

“No,” she said, “I'm serious. Get up.”

He obeyed, reluctantly standing up. Pansy sat up and hopped of the table, before sinking to her knees. Reveling in her on naughtiness and the sense of anticipation she was feeling from her wizard, she unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

Though she had seen it dozens of times before, she never got tired of the moment when she got to see it during their sessions. It was, in a word, perfect. It wasn't the longest she'd ever had, but he was just thick enough to stretch her ever so pleasurably. It was almost as if it was made for her.

And right now it was nice and hard just for her.

Pansy was tempted to call off her plans, pull him down and ride him. After all, hadn't she suffered enough? She'd done her waiting. Didn't she deserve to have her needs taken care of first?

But, no. She had come this far and she was going to follow through.

She leaned over and kissed the tip of his cock. Smirking at his moan, she flicked her tongue over the tip next. Then again. And then again.

“Did you miss this? Because I did.”

“You know I did,” he answered short of breath. “Merlin, I've missed you.”

Kiss. Flick. Kiss.

“You didn't have to, you know.” She ran her tongue down his shaft. “If you had really wanted me, you could have had me.” Lick. Flick. Kiss. “You could have found a way. If you had wanted to.”

“I did want to,” he gasped out between moans. “I was-”

Busy, she was sure he was going to say, but, not caring, she interrupted him by finally taking him her mouth and sucking.

Pansy loved sucking cock and couldn't understand it when her dorm mates said they refused to do it. An aroused lover was always hot, but one who was hard because of her and what she was doing was a terrific turn on. She could feel herself becoming wet as she moved back and forth on his cock, squeezing him ever so slightly with her soft lips, the tip of her tongue stroking the bottom.

Moaning around him, she thought to herself that she'd have to have him return the favor. He would. One of the best things about dating one the “good guys” for a change was that she always knew her needs would be attended to.

She was beginning to taste the sweet, salty flavor of Harry's cum as it leaked out of her wizard's cock. It wouldn't be long now. She was about to intensify her ministrations, when another idea occurred to her. Without thinking, she went with it and that was the moment she went from wicked to being truly evil. She stopped sucking and pulled back from him.

It wasn't that she didn't want him to come in her mouth. They were way past the point where that was a reasonable complaint. It wasn't that she worried about her own pleasure. She flattered herself she could get him hard twice during the lunch period. It was just on a whim.

Well, more than just a whim. A thought had occurred to her. Maybe he hadn't taken charge because she hadn't told him that what she wanted.

Of course, she could just tell him, but where's the fun in that. Besides, she was never one to just say things when it came to sex. She much preferred to let her actions speak for themselves and let her lovers figure out what she wanted.

"What now?” Harry asked, frustration dripping from his tone.

"I've changed my mind,” she lied, “Our first time in weeks shouldn't be like this. It should be, you know,” she said with a shrug, “special.”

They stared into each other's eyes. Pansy was doing her best to keep her poker face on and any hint of her plan from her mind and, consequently, from Harry. Harry, she guessed, was trying to figure out if she had any ulterior motives.

Finally, he asked, “Is that really what you want?”

“Yes,” she insisted. Then, as she got up, she took him by the hand and led him up their hideaway bed. Harry pulled it down for her, the pushed her onto the bed. Pansy pulled him down on top of her by his tie, but quickly rolled over and pinned him beneath her, holding his wrists above his head.

She straddled him, positioning herself carefully so that his cock was firmly between her legs, but he couldn't thrust up into her, ruining her plan.

And then she kissed him. This wasn't like the hot kisses they'd been sharing all afternoon. Nor was it like the loving, passionate kiss she gave him after he told her he loved her for the first time, the night they got back to Hogwarts after summer. No, this was a soft, short and maddeningly chaste kiss. In fact, she couldn't remember ever giving a lover such an innocent kiss before.

He kissed her back, trying desperately to deepen it, but she resisted. It was hard for her, because she so wanted to lose herself in his kisses. Every time she felt herself self slipping, she pulled back and took a moment, before kissing him again.

He was still hard, of course. How could he not be, locked so tantalizing close to her sweet spot? But, slowly but surely, he was softening. Pansy was quite pleased, but Harry evidently was not, because he rutted hard against her, trying to get free and inside her.

She squeezed him firmly with her legs and said, “None of that. You can have me when I'm good and ready, and not. One. Single. Second. Sooner.”

Defeated, he nodded.

“Good boy.” Bloody hell, she sulked to herself, what do I have to do to get him to take me?! She had to goad him even more. Maybe she'd make him eat her out and/or have him finger her. That would show him.

She bent down to kiss him again and Harry made his move. He freed his hands and pulled her to him. Taking advantage of her surprise, he pushed her off him and climbed off the bed.

“Come here,” he ordered. When she didn't immediately obey, partly out of shock and partly because she didn't wanted to make it too easy for him, he repeated, “Come. Here.”

She crawled seductively to the edge of the bed, climbed off, and stood in front of him. He pulled her to him by grabbing her arse and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kissing her neck and shoulder over and over again, Harry carried his witch over to the table and set her down. She tried to pull him back on top her, but he pried himself free of her boa-like grip and shoved her roughly back on the table. He then rolled her over on her stomach and held her down.

“Now,” he said, “what am I going to do with you?” he asked. His tone was enough to overwhelm her with lust. He could do anything he wanted to her. Anything at all.

He leaned over her, his body pressed against her, his breath hard on her neck and whispered, “Well, I think you should be punished. What do you think?”

Her mouth dry, Pansy swallowed hard and nodded.

“Punish me,” she begged. “I've been so naughty.”

Harry roughly pulled her up by her armpits. Excited, Pansy tried to kiss him and pull him back to the couch, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. He turned her around and bent her over the table. He slowly slid one hand down her back to her skirt and flipped it up. He took a moment to grope her, stroking and squeezing her ass. Then he pulled his hand back and spanked her, hard.

Pansy moaned with pleasure, loving the feeling. It wasn't the first time he'd smacked her ass. It was one of the first things she taught him to do to turn her on when they first started fooling around. But this was different. This was punishment, an expression of her lover's dominance. It was incredibly arousing.

She continued moaning as he spanked her, harder and harder each time with her leaning over the table.

She didn't know how long it went on before he stopped, just that she was torn between not wanting it to stop and desperation for what was coming next. Taking a moment to find her slit, Harry thrust roughly into her.

Pansy was in heaven, delirious with the much needed pleasure, but it was over as soon as it started. Without cumming, Harry pulled out of her.

Pansy whimpered. She hadn't even come close to cumming.

"What-" she started but was cut off when she felt his cock press up against her asshole.

With just a pause long enough to kiss the back of her neck and say, “This is what happens to naughty witches,” he forced himself into her.

It wasn't the first time she'd taken it in the ass; it wasn't even her first time with Harry. But she had never done it so roughly before. He had started out gently, so as not to hurt her. But each thrust was a little bit harder than the last.

Though it wasn't her favorite way to be had, Pansy was again moaning loudly with pleasure and the relief of the sex she'd been waiting for. Still, it wasn't even almost enough to get her off. She tried to get her hand to her clit to touch herself, but Harry caught her and responded by holding both of her hands against the table.

Desperate, she humped the table trying to rub her clit against the hard wood. Laughing, Harry saw what she was doing and pulled her backed just far enough that she couldn't.

“Nice try,” he said, “but you don't get to cum until I do.”

It didn't take him long to shoot into her. With what he'd been through, she was impressed he'd lasted so long.

He pulled out of her and turned her around again, this time more gently and pulled her into a kiss. She grabbed his face and kissed him back desperately.

When he pulled back, he said, "No more playing the wicked witch, right?"

"Of course not," she said, smiling and secretly thinking that if that was to be her punishment every time, she might have to spend a lot more time being evil. “Now,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I believe you promised me something.”

“No, I don't think so.” He glanced at his watch. “I've got to go anyway. Slughorn'll kill me if I'm late."

What? That wasn't fair! Well alright, it was completely fair, but still! She was his girlfriend. It was his job to make sure her needs were looked after.

Pansy pouted. "You're just going to leave me unsatisfied?"

He shot her a What-Do-You-Think look, then smirked. "I'll tell you what. If all your supposed Slytherin cunning can sneak you into my bed tonight, I'll take care of you."

Without another word, he cleaned himself up, turned around, and left.

Pansy sulked as she laid down on their bed. The-Boy-Who-Came could go to class if he wanted, but she was certainly in no condition to be in public. For the second time that day, she played with herself and brought herself to an orgasm.

She sighed. It would tide her over, but she was far from satisfied. Any doubt she might have had was gone. She would find away into Gryffindor tower.

She tried to devise a plan to sneak into his bed, but soon found her thoughts drifting off to how she really had deserved her punishment. She, like every other Slytherin from Voldemort down to the youngest first year, was irredeemably evil and deserved whatever they got. But what did that mean for Harry, who had once confided in her that he was nearly sorted into Slytherin. Was he evil? Well, leaving her alone into the library certainly was.

That was just one of the many things she loved about him- behind his good nature, there was a part of him that was just like her. Passionate, cunning and vindictive.

Passionate, cunning and vindictive. That was it. The nature of evil.


End file.
